


Your body is made of stars and you are the galaxy(and so much more...)

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Armor, Calm angst, Drabble, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Happy, Happy Ending, Nothing sad, Sweet, They don't get enough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: He can see the constellations running through her skin and moonlight peppering her soul(because she is the sky and her body is made of stars.)





	Your body is made of stars and you are the galaxy(and so much more...)

**Author's Note:**

> They don't get enough love...like seriously, it pisses me tf off. Write more ARMOR you b**** they're just as deserving as Mergana and Arlin damn it!
> 
> -Humko humise churalo (Highly recommend listening to this while you read!)
> 
> update: i'm aware it's still crappy but I'd definitely say I made the right edits to any future readers. hope you enjoy!

_Oh dear, look what you've done!_

_It seems i'm coughing up roses thanks to you-_

* * *

He can see the constellations running through her skin and moonlight peppering her soul _(because she is the sky and her body is made of stars_ ). Her arms drape delicately amidst the flurry of grass while his fingers drum through the midnight of her hair( _so precious, so soft, drown me, drown me)._ There are butterflies in his stomach. _Mine…_

Sunlight filters through the skyline, peaking in the gapes of leaves from their favorite oak tree while creating blind-spots in the shade. They're laying their heads down with fingers clasped tight together like honey, sticky, sticky( _and don’t let go!_ ). 

Birds chirp _dwee-dwee-dii_

_dwee-dwee-dii_

She sings a rapturous lullaby with plush, velvet lips while he breathes in the melody as though it were an angel's timbre. _“And we’ll find treasure chests of gold,_ _fight the pirates till they’re no more-”_

Her loving fingers drift through his golden locks, sifting it like fine jewelry. He closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being doused in liquid gold ( _magic.magic.magic._ )and lemon-meringue (there’s a tangy-flavor about her that he can never get enough of).

 _Ba-dump!_ _Ba-dump!_

Here, in the canopy of browns and greens, Arthur finds the galaxy and never lets _her_ go( _mine.mine.mine_.) 

_“-I’ll hold you till the dragon’s free -”_

Morgana doesn't mind much either-

_“-and we can ride it’s shiny scales-”_

-thinking of the sigil burning embers on her chest.

“ _-fly, fly away darling prince-”_

_“-in the land of you and I-”_

_“-my one, my only, my Pendragon-sweet!”_

* * *

_-That's ok though. Because I can see you choking yours down._

_It's cute how shy you are sometimes, you know._


End file.
